The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a probe card for testing electrical properties of a wafer on which semiconductor devices are formed, and a test system including the probe card.
When semiconductor devices are formed on the wafer via a semiconductor manufacturing process, an electrical property test may be performed on each semiconductor device. The electrical property test is performed using a probe card that applies an electrical signal to the semiconductor devices on the wafer, detects a signal that is output in response to the applied electrical signal, and thus determines whether or not any of the semiconductor devices are faulty.